


Saving Newt from the Flare but paying the price

by Malecftw



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sadness, newt imagine, the maze runner imagine, tmr angst, tmr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: eeek just a whole bunch of sadness tbh





	Saving Newt from the Flare but paying the price

“Y/n no, it’s too dangerous!” “Just shut up and help me, Thomas!” You felt his brown eyes burning through the back of your skull as you pulled cold the iron lever that would give you access to the restricted area of the building. “If they catch us, just take the cure and run okay.” 

The warmth of his hand on your shoulder offered you a genuine, rare feeling of comfort. “I’m not leaving you behind y/n.” At this you turned around quickly, whispering in an urgent tone: “Thomas, you’re the fastest. You’re the one that can save him.” He shook his head, eyes focussed on his feet as he struggled to come to terms with the harsh reality.  
You, however, quite liked the idea of getting out of there alive so you turned back around and kept yanking the lever, your hope of saving your best friend turned unbiological brother diminishing with every passing second you failed to make the damn thing move.

“What the hell are you shanks still doing here!” A figure shouted from across the -for now- abandoned hallway. “I can’t get this thing to fucking move!” The strain in your voice was evident as you clung onto the metal with your entire body weight.  
Minho looked at both you and Thomas, yet in a split second, he managed to get his gun and shoot the glass door to pieces. “What the fuck! The whole point was to do this thing quietly!” You shouted at Minho while Thomas ran in to grab the cure.

Minho’s pained expression, however, was not something you expected. “We’re running out of time y/n.” Your mouth opened slightly. The way Minho spoke as if he’d rather die than have to think of his best friend’s current state brought chills to your spine. He was dying.   
As Thomas ran passed the both of you, there was no time to dwell on the impending doom you all felt looming over you.

Minho stayed behind a couple of steps, ensuring your safety as he kept his gun aimed at your rapidly changing environment. Keeping up with Thomas was not easy as he started sprinting, the only thing on his mind now was saving Newt so you were grateful for Minho keeping an eye on you and making sure you didn’t fall behind.

Your steps slowed when you saw a lifeless body sitting against the wall of an abandoned building. Debris scattered around him, his silhouette illuminated by a street light. Thomas started shouting his name as he approached him, not slowing down, yet the body remained still. No no no. This couldn’t be it. After all you’d done to get here! To save him. You couldn’t be too late. “Newt! Newt we’re here okay! We got the cure! Come on Newt open your eyes,” Thomas shouted, not caring who or what would hear him.

Newt’s head flung around limply on his shoulders as Thomas tried to shake him awake, a low groan passing his lips. You and Minho shared a look of relief and crouched down on either side of Thomas.  
What happened next, however, no one could’ve seen coming.

Just in time, you noticed the shiny blade of the knife Newt held in his bloody hand before you pushed Thomas back. The blade missed him by a couple of inches which gave you three the time to take a few steps back while Newt recovered from his sudden burst of energy. “Newt! Newt come on it’s us. You don’t wanna hurt us! We’re here to help you!” Minho said loudly over the crackling of burning buildings.   
Newt didn’t seem to acknowledge Minho in his struggle to get up, using the wall to shift his body weight to. 

“Newt, please! Let us help you!” You tried. His gaze immediately shifted to you and his body stilled. You finally got through to him you thought. A long couple of seconds passed before he made a beeline for you, letting out a loud, feral growl.  
The impact with the hard concrete was almost immediate as Minho’s strong arms pushed you out of harm’s way and you looked up to see Newt stabbing Minho in the shoulder.

The thing is, Minho could easily defend himself but he refused to risk getting Newt even more hurt than he already was so he just took the blow. Thomas leaped forward as he watched the scenario unfold, he wasn’t going to watch Newt kill Minho.   
Newt groaned as he felt Thomas’ body weight on top of him, yet he was too far gone to come to the realization that this were his best friends trying to help in.  
Thomas’ body was violently pushed off of him when Newt got another burst of seemingly inhuman strength.

With Minho immobilized and Thomas passed out on the ground from hitting his head against some debris in his fall, you were the only one left that could determine Newt’s fate.  
You army crawled towards Thomas’ body as quietly as you could, the syringe with the cure sticking out of his back pocket.  
Minho caught on to what you were doing and was talking to Newt, trying to distract him for long enough so that you could grab the damn thing.

Newt had calmed down, the alien look in his eyes slightly fading but not enough to be sure he was him again. The words Minho spoke seemed foreign, yet they still had a familiar ring to it. Y/n, Newt couldn’t ignore the odd feeling in his stomach when he heard her name. He couldn’t really remember her, but he felt a sense of safety as the words were being processed in his brain. A constant fight between his mind and the flare keeping him from getting through to his real subconscious.

In the meantime, you’d slowly taken the cure from Thomas, waking him up in the process. You put your index finger in front of your mouth, urging him to keep quiet since he was still kind of out of it.

You’d gotten up immediately behind him without a sound, everything seemingly going to plan if it wasn’t for your moving shadow being caught by Newt’s eye.  
As you got ready to inject Newt, he turned around instantly as if the flare knew what you were going to do.  
You reacted fast, piercing Newt’s heart with the one thing that could save it. As you watched the liquid quickly making its way out of the syringe and into Newt’s body you felt another liquid running down your shirt.

In confusion, you looked down, still on the high of saving Newt. That’s when you saw the crimson liquid dripping from the handle of the knife, now stuck in your stomach. You looked back up, now sadness was painted all over your features when Newt’s face changed from twisted and flare ridden to pure regret, the cure working quickly.

Minho and Thomas still had no idea what had happened, they just watched with smiles on their faces as they saw their old best friend come back to life.  
Newt’s head dropped down to touch your forehead, his hand regretfully abandoning the knife in your torso, carefully trying not to cause you any more pain.

Tears pooled in your eyes as you felt his hands slowly make their way around your back, offering you support and comfort as you started to feel weaker. A way of saying: “It’s okay, let go if you have to, I’ve got you.” 

A sob escaped Newt’s chapped lips as he looked at you. Your eyes slowly turning hazier by the minute. “It’s okay,” you whispered, your fingers gliding over his cheek, savoring the moment you fully got your best friend back.   
He shook his head. None of this would ever be okay. He would never be okay.

As your knees slowly gave out, Newt’s hand slowly carried your body to the ground. Minho and Tomas’ expression turned from happiness to disbelief and utter sadness as they watched your weakening body fighting for a couple more moments. “It’s not your fault okay.” Your voice spoke softly.

Newt shook his head. It was his fault. This was all his fault, and now he’d have to live with the fact that he killed not only his best friend but the best friend of his brothers as well.  
“Newt,” Thomas started, laying a hand on his shoulder but Newt was quick to shake it off.

From that moment, things started getting really hazey for you and quickly you drifted off into an endless sleep you wouldn’t wake up from.

Newt cried and shouted and shook your body to no avail. Your breathing slowed down and before he had time to process what was happening, you passed in his arms.

Eventually the crying lessened and all that was left was silence. Silence in the chaos. The warmth of your body started to fade as Newt laid his head on your chest, trying to hold onto every piece of you. Anything he could to savor your touch, your essence, for he knew that was the only thing he’d have of you for the rest of his days.

Newt remembered that moment, as he carved your name into the big stone on the beach at the Safe Haven. The peaceful sound of the waves on the shore offered comfort and the stability of a home they’d only ever dreamed of. Supported by both his brothers on either side of him he looked out at the horizon you so desperately wanted to see again but never got to.

He’d brought you home finally.


End file.
